


The Gale that Surrounds the Narcissus

by TransparentFlowers



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuuin no Tsurugi | Fire Emblem: Binding Blade
Genre: For God's sake, Forgive Me, M/M, Romantic Fluff, eritisn'tminethough, just ship these two people!, that i cherish deeply, there's a picture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-10-05 05:38:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10298792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TransparentFlowers/pseuds/TransparentFlowers
Summary: Since it's snowing outside in the middle of March, I decided to write a Galle and Narcian winter fic; One-shotThere still continues to be no Galle/Narcian fanfics, so once again I am here to write another one. And to fill up the empty space that is my archive.





	

 Of what was once the warm, dry atmosphere of Bern, lied itself in a blanket of snow. However, the skies are still surrounded by the shrieks of it's native wyverns. Narcian wore his dark red-voliet jacket and steps out of his home and to the outside snow. He gives out a deep sigh as soon as he closes the door.

 He begins to walk in to the open, viewing the grey coloured sky. A sudden breeze blows by him; he shivers. But he continues walking on until he sees a familiar face. The man who stood before him from the distance notices him. Narcian steps back a bit in shock.

 "Oh, Narcian, thank goodness you came. I was waiting for you." the man runs up to Narcian. He wore a black jacket with an indigo scarf wrapped around his neck. His long blue hair flowing to the wind's direction. "Galle... And  _why_   were you waiting for me?" he looks up to the man with a disgusted expression. Galle laughed a bit and touches Narcian's shoulder. 

 He felt his shoulder shaking and saw Narcian's cheeks turned red. "Narcian, don't tell me you just decided to wear your jacket, did you? You knew it would be freezing outside, right?" Galle asks him dryly. Narcian turns his head away, "Well, yes... But I didn't think it would be that cold! Besides, I'm just fine, see?" Galles sighs and goes walks behind Narcian. He unwraps some of his scarf and puts it around Narcian's neck

 He closed his eyes as he threw his arms around Narcian, locking him in a tight embrace...

[Art by Lotter (ろってる)](http://www.pixiv.net/member_illust.php?mode=medium&illust_id=57707214) 

 Narcian crossed his arms and looked down."Galle, this is quite unnecessary, really. So if you don't mind-" he was interrupted as Galle pulls him even closer. He tried to think of something to move Galle away from him. An idea suddenly pops into his head. He turns his head and faces towards Galle.

 "Galle, it truly is wonderful for you to warm myself up. You're like... A breeze that wraps around a frozen flower, that is me. Sometimes I wonder why you keep chasing after me." he tells Galle with a smirk across his face. Galle looked surprised at what he said to him."Uh, well, it's just that I can't leave you alone. It seems as though everyone doesn't care about you, Narcian. You crave for the praising of others, but in return you get nothing more but insults. I've always felt that... you were the one that I was longing for. Ever since we met as teenagers." he explains to him with an honest expression.

 Narcian's eyes widened at what Galle said to him. It wasn't soon until tears started forming around his eye lids. He covers his face with his hands and begins to sob uncontrollably. "N-Narcian?! What's the matter?" Galle panicked. "It's nothing! It's just, it's just that I've never heard anyone say something like that to me for the longest time! _Why?_   Why do you always stay by my side?!" Narcian yells at him while wiping away his tears. Galle puts his right hand on the side of Narcian's face and caresses him. 

 "Because I love you. More than anybody else, anywhere." He reassures him. Galle lowers his face and places a light kiss on Narcian's lips. They were still soft, just as Galle could happily remember them being. Narcian pulls Galle closer, locking both their lips into a deep kiss.

 They both hold each in a tight embrace, as the grey clouds cleared up and the star-filled night sky began to form....


End file.
